The Toad Warrior
by Nintendo Maximus
Summary: This is a novelization of an episode of the Super Mario Bros. Super Show now on DVD! And this novelization includes more than just the episode...


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Super Mario Bros., Nintendo does. And the cartoon this fanfic is based on is owned by DiC. 

**Author's Note:** Hello again, it's-a-me, Nintendo Maximus. I've done novelizations of Pokemon Live! and the SMBSS episode "Count Koopula" that included more than just what was featured in the actual media. This time, I have a novelization of another episode on the new SMB Super Show DVD. This one is a game-based novelization of the episode "Toad Warriors", which includes a few scenes I wrote to add on to the story, as well as some corrections on the errors featured in the episode. Without further ado, here's my newest novelization - The Toad Warrior!

* * *

It was an unusually sunny day in the Mushroom Kingdom. At least, that's how it looked outside that day. Mario Mario and Luigi Mario were at the Toad Town Supermarket, shopping for food. But little did they know that a horrible catastrophe was forming right under their noses!  
Mario walked over to his favorite part of the store: the pasta section. Being Italian, Mario had quite a keen interest in Italian food. But today, he noticed that something was wrong. Very wrong.  
"_OH NO!_" Mario shouted out loud. Luigi rolled their shopping cart up to Mario. "Look at this, Luigi!" Mario complained to his younger brother. "There's-a-no more-a-spaghetti sauce-a!"  
"So?" Luigi asked. "There's-a-no big deal about-a-that."  
"Are you kiddin', Luigi?" Mario whined. "No spaghetti sauce means dry pasta!"  
"Oh, quit-a-whining-a," Luigi reassured him. "We'll just-a-come back next week when they have another shipment of spaghetti sauce-a."  
One week passed, but when Mario and Luigi came back, there was still no spaghetti sauce. Two weeks went by, and the spaghetti sauce didn't seem to be turning up anywhere. Mario was getting really hungry for saucy pasta.  
"I don't understand it-a!" Mario said as he and Luigi walked out of the supermarket that day. "There hasn't been any spaghetti sauce for three weeks-a! Either all the brands are-a-flyin' off the shelves, or someone is-a-stealing all of them! But who could-a-be so selfish and cruel as to steal spaghetti sauce...?"  
Luigi looked at the Toad Town News billboard, and saw something shocking. "I think we may have found the answer. Look at this-a!"  
Mario took a look at the article Luigi was pointing to. "I don't-a-believe it-a!"  
Mario said, upon reading the article. A picture of their archenemy, King Bowser Koopa, was pasted right next to the article. The very article that was answering their questions. Its title screamed "**SPAGHETTI SAUCE STOLEN!**" This is what the article said:  
"It's not a good time for pasta freaks in the Mushroom Kingdom recently. Our rotten enemy, King Bowser Koopa, has been stealing every drop of spaghetti sauce in Toad Town for three weeks or so. Theft of this food topping may not be a big deal right now, but if something isn't done about Bowser's spaghetti sauce-stealing spree, spaghetti may never be saucy again!  
"Fortunately, all is not lost. A small group of Toads have banded together in a rebel fortress in the Dry Dry Desert to make their own supply of spaghetti sauce. They would greatly appreciate it if Princess Peach Toadstool and the Mario Bros. were to join them."  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" Mario said after he finished reading the article. "Let's get to that Rebel Fort! I'm starving for well-made pasta again, and we can't let Bowser get the supply he _hasn't_ stolen!" He started walking to the south of the billboard, swinging his fists.  
"Wait, wait! First, we need a car," Luigi said, grabbing Mario by the back of his shirt.  
"Why can't-a-we just use the warp zone in the Toad Town Tunnels-a?"  
"Oh, that just-a-warps us to the Dry Dry Outpost-a. We need to get to the Dry Dry _Desert_-a!"  
"True," Mario said, putting a finger on his chin. "But where are we going to get a car fast enough to get us to a fortress in the Dry Dry Desert-a?"  
"I know just the place-a!" Luigi answered. "Hones T.'s Car Store! That's-a-where Wario and Waluigi bought their Greedmobile!"  
So, Mario and Luigi went to Hones T.'s Car Store and rented a brown Model T. Then, they drove to Princess Peach's Castle and picked up Princess Peach and her loyal servant, Toad. And so, they drove off to the Dry Dry Desert to join the Toad Town Rebels. 

During the drive to the Toad Town Rebel Fort, Mario got tired of using the steering wheel and decided to let Toad do the driving while he took a nap in the back seat. But there was a little problem. Toad seemed to be driving too fast.  
"Toad, don't-a-drive so fast-a!" Mario warned the Mushroom Retainer. "Look! You're-a-going 95 in a 75 mile per hour zone!"  
But Toad just said, "Relax, Mario! We're in a desert! It's not like the police is going to arrest us for trying to get somewhere in a hurry!"  
Unfortunately, following right behind them was a paddy wagon. Steering the van was a Koopa Troopa wearing a police uniform and funky spiky pink mohawk-styled hair. The siren wailed loudly. "Attention, you two plumbers and a princess!" he shouted from his van. "This is one of King Bowser's State Troopas! And the four of you are under arrest! Pull over or I'll blast you over!"  
"I didn't-a-know Bowser had a police force-a," Luigi said, seeing the Koopa State Troopa hot on their tail.  
"If he does," Princess Peach said, "then I think I know what they would arrest people for."  
"I think I know what you mean," Luigi said, thinking back to when he and Mario had gotten arrested in Dinohattan.  
Mario turned to Toad. "You shouldn't have-a-broken the speed limit, Toad!" he scolded. "You have to pull over-a."  
The State Troopa that was chasing them took out a Bullet Bill Blaster and blasted a Bullet Bill at their car. The Bullet Bill narrowly missed them.  
"Aaaaaah, I never should've let you drive-a!" Mario said.  
"You wanted a nap, remember?" Toad told the fat plumber, pulling over to the side of the road.  
"But not in jail!" Mario told him.  
The State Troopa pulled up right behind them. Glad to have gotten Mario's group in his grasp, he took out a walky-talky from his car dashboard and called his leader. "Car 54½ calling King Bowser. I've arrested the Princess and her faucet-freak friends." 

Bowser Koopa was standing on a cliff overlooking the Toad Town Rebels' Fort, accompanied by his second-in-command, Mouser, when the State Troopa radioed him. Bowser and Mouser were dressed up like 1980's punks, and all the Koopa Troopas wore police uniforms, calling themselves State Troopas. Bowser, in particular, was wearing a leather jacket, had a very small nose ring between his nostrils, and his red hair was moussed up into a mohawk and dyed blue.  
Bowser listened in on the State Troopa's call. "Lock them up and throw away the key!" Bowser ordered to the State Troopa. "And whatever you do, don't let them get away!" He hung up and turned to Mouser. "The last of the spaghetti sauce is almost in my hands," he gloated. "I'll make a fortune selling it back to those miserable mushrooms in Toad Town, and now I've got their pesky princess, too!" He laughed evilly as he looked down on the Rebels' Fort. 

The Koopa State Troopa cornered Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad by their car. He had his Bill Blaster drawn in his right hand. The good guys had to make one phone call before being locked up.  
"_No,_ you can't call your lawyer _or_ your mother!" The State Troopa said dismissively. "Any other questions?" Right before anyone could ask anything else, there was a whirring sound up above. The State Troopa turned his head. "Huh?" He was suddenly knocked down by the source of the sound: a helicopter controlled by a citizen of Toad Town! "Yikes!" The Koopa Troopa cried in surprise and alarm. "A Toad Town Rebel Chopper!" He jumped down under his paddy wagon and cowered.  
The Toad Town citizen, whose name was Fly T., dropped a rope ladder down from his dustbin-made helicopter and called to Peach. "Come on, Princess! Your people need you!"   
"Go, Princess! Go while you can!" Mario shouted to Peach, who started to climb onto the rope ladder. "We'll meet you at the Rebel Fort!"   
"Hang on!" said Fly T., taking to the air, with Peach on the ladder.   
"Goodbye!" Peach said, waving to the Mario Bros. and Toad as Fly T.'s chopper carried her off to the Rebel Fort. Mario and Luigi waved back.   
Toad grabbed Mario by the left arm as he finished waving. "Now's our chance to escape!"   
"Don't even think about running away, plumb scum!" A voice called to them. The trio turned around and gasped. The State Troopa was standing right beside them, holding a black Bob-Omb. "Bob-Omb won't like that. I'm in big enough trouble as it is losing the Princess, _without_ losing you guys too!"   
Just then, Bowser's voice sounded on the State Troopa's car radio. "Car 54½! Where are you? And why aren't you answering?! Come in, or else!"   
The Koopa Troopa gulped. "Uh-oh..." He set the Bob-Omb down. "Watch 'em, Bob- Omb." He dashed into his paddy wagon to respond to Bowser.   
Luigi, being the usual scaredy-cat, was shaking with fear. But Mario wasn't going to shake as much as his brother was. Toad, however, had an idea. He smiled in a taunting fashion and insulted the Bob-Omb. "Hey Bob-Omb! Did anyone ever tell you you are _uhhhhh-gly!_ I've seen better-looking bombs _after_ they exploded! I'll bet you have to sneak up on a match just to get alight!" The Bob-Omb was so angered by Toad's abuse that it lit itself. Toad looked at it and screamed to the Mario Bros. "RUN FOR IT, GUYS!" Luigi ran to the left, Toad headed to the right, and Mario dove behind the car.   
The Koopa Troopa got out of his paddy wagon. He looked around and saw that the Mario Bros. and Toad were nowhere in sight. "You stupid bang-head!" He scolded the Bob-Omb. "Look what you've--_ahhhh!_" He noticed that the Bob-Omb was getting ready to explode. "No! Don't go off now!" Screaming, the Koopa Troopa dove right in front of the Bob-Omb and snuffed out its fuse. "Phew!" he sighed. 

Meanwhile, Princess Peach, not more than an Goonie's flight away, had reached the Toad Town Rebel Fort. Fly T. lowered his chopper over the Rebel Fort so that Peach could reach the ground safely. Several Toads watched and cheered. "Hail Princess Peach! Hail Princess Peach!" they shouted out repeatedly.   
But up above, on the cliff, Bowser, Mouser, and the Koopa Troopas were seated in cars. "Get your motors running!" Bowser shouted to his troops. "They've got Princess Peach inside that Rebel Fort. Koopa Pack, ATTACK!" Heeding Bowser's command, the Koopa Pack started their engines, and their cars roared down the cliffside.   
Peach and the Toads watched from the fort as Bowser's pack drove down the mountain. "They're coming!" Peach said, pointing at the Koopas. "We must hold them off until Mario and Luigi arrive."   
Bowser and his pack were driving toward the fort when suddenly, an onslaught of vegetables started coming their way! Some of the Koopa Troopas were knocked out of their cars. "Yikes!" one Koopa Troopa said, as an turnip landed on his nose. "Here! Take this!" He took out his Bill Blaster and shot a Bullet Bill at the fort. The Toads standing in its way jumped out of its visual range. It hit the wall surrounding the fort.   
Mouser drove ahead, swerving to avoid the assault of vegetables. Then an onion hit his wheels, knocking him and his car down. "Cheese and crackers!" Mouser said, getting out of his car. "How did that happen?"   
Bowser looked at what happened to Mouser's car, and then slapped himself on the face. "That mouse-brain! To think of all the Coins I wasted on his Driver's Ed classes!"   
A Koopa Troopa drove ahead of Bowser. Three Snifits mounted on the back of his car fired bullets at the Rebel Fort. When the resulting explosion cleared, a big hole was gaping in the wall barricading the Fort.   
"We need help!" said Peach, stating the obvious. 

Back at the site of the Koopa State Troopa's paddy wagon, the State Troopa was still recovering from nearly facing the explosion of a Bob-Omb. "That was close!" he said to himself.   
"But not-a-close enough!" an Italian-sounding voice said behind him. Before the State Troopa could react, Mario jumped out from behind the car and stomped on him. Mario then picked the State Troopa up by his shell and threw him back into his paddy wagon. Luigi and Toad came out of their hiding places. "Come on, guys," Mario said to his comrades, "let's get out of here and back on the road before the State Troopa regains his conciousness!" They got back into their car. Mario and Luigi took the front seats, and Toad got in the back. Mario turned the ignition key. Before you could say "Mario Bros. are cool like sunglasses," they were on the road again.   
Just after the State Troopa was coming to, he heard Mouser's voice on the radio. "Car 54 1/2, where are you?"   
"Spare me the television jokes, Mouser," the State Troopa said, answering the call. "We have a problem..." 

Up ahead, Mario, Luigi, and Toad were enjoying their drive to the Fort. Mario was calmly driving the car, Luigi was relaxing in his seat, and Toad was snapping his fingers to the song playing on the radio. It was "Born to Be Wild" by Steppenwolf.   
"This is the life!" Mario complimented. "The wind in your face, a driving song on the radio, nothing ahead but the open road! Ahh! I like it!"   
Just then, Princess Peach's voice came over their radio. "Mario! Luigi! Toad! If you can hear me, we need help! And fast!"  
Luigi stopped relaxing, and Toad quit snapping his fingers.   
"Time to put the pedal to the metal!" Mario said. "Hang on, guys!" He kinked up the speed, and they were soon driving fast enough to be a competition to a very fast hedgehog. 

Bowser was watching through a pair of binoculars as his Koopa Troopas laid havoc to the Toad Town Rebel Fort. Just then, Mouser came into his view. "King Bowser, sir," he reported, "I just got word from your State Troopa. The plumbers have escaped!"   
"Those miserable wrench-heads won't ruin my evil plans _this_ time!" Bowser growled. "Prepare an ambush, Mouser. Make road pizzas out of them!"   
Mouser saluted and ran off to carry out his boss's order. 

The Mario Bros. and Toad were still driving to the Fort when Toad heard the roar of engines behind them. He looked behind him and saw what was causing the roaring sound effect. "Check your rear-view mirror, Mario!"   
Mario looked at his reflection in the rear-view mirror and grinned, his eyes half closed. "Handsome devil, ain't I?" he said conceitedly. He didn't seem to notice that two Koopa Troopas were driving up behind them on motorcycles.   
"No, Mario! That's not it!" Toad shouted, hitting Mario on the head. "We've got more of Bowser's State Troopas on our tails!"   
"That's-a-no problem," Mario said assuredly. "If they arrest us, we'll just-a-use the shell-kicking technique!"   
But that wasn't the only problem.   
"Mario!" Luigi said, pointing to something up ahead. "Watch out!"   
Mario and Toad looked ahead and saw what Luigi was pointing to.   
"Yikes!" Toad yelled.   
"Leaping lasagna!" Mario shouted, in unison with Toad.   
A factory truck had been driven up and parked in the road, and it was now blocking their path.   
Mario took his seat belt off. "Unfasten your seat belts, guys, and get ready to jump!" The others did as he did. Then, Mario hit the brakes as they were about to hit the truck. When the car smacked into the truck, Mario, Luigi, and Toad were catapaulted into the air. They soared right by Star Haven, during which Toad grabbed a nearby Star Kid. They fell back down to the earth, right above the Rebel Fort.  
Princess Peach looked up and saw the Mario Bros. and Toad's vertical run down. "Quick!" she told the other Toads. "Get some mattresses!" With that, she and the Toads got out some mattresses and started stacking them right under the falling trio.  
Nearby, Bowser watched the two plumbers and one mushroom come down from Star Haven. "I've heard of falling stars," Bowser commented, "but plummeting plumbers? What's the world coming to?"   
Inside the Fort's walls, Toad, Mario, and Luigi all bounced safely onto and off of the mattresses that Peach and the other Toads had placed. Toad landed in front of Peach, and Mario and Luigi both landed with heroic poses for the Toads.   
"My heroes!" Peach expressed as the Toads applauded Mario and Luigi's stunts.   
Bowser looked through the hole in the wall and saw Mario and Luigi. Now he was really ticked off. "Enough Mr. Nice Guy, it's time for my ultimate weapon!" He put his binoculars down and gave another order to his second-in-command. "Mouser! Bring forth... the _Thunder-Robirdo!_"   
Again, Mouser saluted and ran off to carry out Bowser's orders. He drove up with the so-called Thunder-Robirdo. If one were to get a look at the Thunder-Robirdo, he would probably say that it was Bowser's answer to the Evangelion. Or one would nickname it "the Eggvangelion". The Thunder-Robirdo was a giant reproduction of Robirdo, the robotic Birdo look-alike boss that Mario and his friends had battled during their crusade against Wart in the land of Subcon.   
The Mario Bros., Peach, and the Toads watched as Mouser brought out the Thunder-Robirdo. "What the heck is that thing-a?!" Mario said.   
"It seems to be that-a-Robirdo thing from Subcon," Luigi assumed, "only now it must have swallowed two Super Mushrooms-a!"   
Mouser turned the Thunder-Robirdo to face the Rebel Fort.   
"Fire!" Bowser shouted.   
Mouser pushed the big red button on the Thunder-Robirdo's control panel. A giant egg fired out of the Thunder-Robirdo's nose. Mario and Luigi gasped in terror as the egg neared the Fort.   
_BOOM!_   
When the egg hit the Fort, a big fire came out. "End of the road, Princess Peach! End of the road!" Bowser taunted, laughing madly.   
"Let's go in and get 'em, boss!" Mouser suggested when Bowser had finished laughing. "I bet we barbecued them!"   
"No! Wait till the smoke clears, Mouser!" Bowser said, his arms crossed. "Those plumbers are tricky. It could be a sink trap!" 

Bowser could not have been more correct, because the Mario Bros., Princess Peach, and the Toads had not been hit by the Thunder-Robirdo's projectile. They were hiding safely underground, beneath the fort, to sheild themselves from the blast.  
Peach was the first to come out of her hiding place. She called out to the others. "Come on, guys! Bowser and his men will be swarming us any minute! We have to decoy him so the Rebels can escape."   
Mario, Luigi, and the Toads climbed out of their hiding places.   
"But how?" Mario asked. "We don't-a-have anything he wants-a!"   
"Yes we do," Peach replied. "A tanker full of spaghetti sauce." She pointed to the aforementioned vehicle. The tank in the back of the truck resembled a giant bottle of spaghetti sauce, since that's what it was carrying. "Mario, you drive the truck, and I'll go with you," Peach said.  
Mario nodded in agreement.   
"You, Luigi," Peach continued, "are going to be our eye-in-the-sky. In other words, you'll be piloting our helicopter."   
"Me?" Luigi questioned. "But I don't know how to fly a helicopter! Especially not one made out of dustbin! I only know how to fly using Super Leaves and-a-Cape Feathers-a!"   
Peach turned to Fly T. "Fly T., show Luigi how to fly the heli--" At that point, another egg from Thunder-Robirdo hit the ground near them. Peach finished giving Fly T. his assignment. "--copter. And make it quick!"   
Fly T. walked up to Luigi and started showing him the controls.   
Toad held up the Star Kid he had gotten a hold of earlier. "Look what I got, Princess!"   
"Good work, Toad!" Peach complimented. "With that Star Kid, you can wish for anything that'll help us. You could wish to be... the Toad Warrior!"   
"You got it!" Toad said. He held the Star Kid high above him and made his wish. "By the power of Star Haven, I am the..." Just as he was finishing, the Star Kid powered up and gave Toad his wish. Instantly, the little Mushroom Retainer transformed. When he finished his transformation, he was wearing a blue leather jacket and spikes on his hat. He sat on a David Harleyson motorcycle, and his high squeaky voice had turned into a deep Brooklyn accent. "...**TOAD WARRIOR!!!!**" He shouted out, finishing his sentence. The other Toads gathered around the now-Toad Warrior and cheered him. "'Ey man," Toad said in his new accent, "I'm da Fantastic Fungus! Da Supacharged Mushroom of Might! I'm da Toad Warrior!" With that, more cheers sounded from the Toads.   
"He's-a-been watching a little too much of that 'Road Warriors' movie lately," Mario said to Peach, "wouldn't you say?"   
"Gimmie five!" Toad said to another Toad, who was holding a bag full of Bombs. The bomb-carrying Toad, whose name was Bomb T., stretched out his left hand. "No!" Toad shouted. "Gimmie five Bombs!" As Bomb T. was handing Toad the Bombs, another explosion sounded.   
"Hit the road, Toad!" Peach said as she and Mario got into the tanker truck.   
"Lead on, doll face!" the Toad Warrior said, turning on his motorcycle's engine. 

Outside the Fort, Bowser and his crew stood in wait. Bowser was still convinced his enemies were not quite dead, but Mouser and the Koopa State Troopas were rather unsure of that.   
"Come on, boss!" Mouser pleaded. "They're not even firing back! They must be history!"   
"Oh, all right," Bowser conceded to his stooge's begging. "Let's move in!"   
An engine sounded.   
"What the--?" Mouser was cut off in midsentence by the sight of Mario and Peach driving the tank of spaghetti sauce right towards them! Bowser and Mouser leaped out of the way before Mario could drive the truck right over them.   
"Next time, Bowser, use the crossroad-a!" Mario taunted his foe, driving far away from them.   
Bowser got back on his feet. "I'll get you for this, Mario! Koopa Pack, reattack!" At this point, Luigi flew the helicopter over Bowser, knocking him down. "And get that loser Luigi too!" Then Toad drove his motorcycle right over the Koopa King. Bowser got back up, throwing his fists Donald Duck-style. "And get _him!_ Get them! Get _all_ of them!"   
The Koopa State Troopas roared their cars and gave chase after Mario's group. One of the Koopa Troopas neared the spaghetti sauce tanker truck and threw a Bob-Omb at Mario and Peach. Mario picked up the Bob-Omb and Peach looked out the window. The Koopa Troopa drove up to her side of the truck and held up another Bob-Omb, laughing in a manner that showed he was going to hit them with it. Mario handed the first Bob-Omb to Peach, and she hit the Koopa Troopa with it, blowing him and his car to bits. Up above, Luigi saw a Goony flying his way, and he immdiately dove down under its flight path. As he did so, his copter knocked down a Koopa Troopa that was approaching the spaghetti sauce truck from the back. The Troopa's car blew up, taking the Koopa Troopa with it. Luigi proudly placed a sticker onto his copter. It showed that he had defeated a Koopa Troopa. Down below, the Koopa Troopa with Bill Blasters on his car's roof drove towards the truck, blasting Bullet Bills from his Blasters. The Bullet Bills didn't hit the truck, but they did make it swerve so violently that Peach nearly fell off of her seat and out the door. Luigi saw the Koopa Troopa blasting at the spaghetti sauce truck and flew the copter down. He dropped a Bomb on the Koopa Troopa, destroying the car and giving the Troopa a Bob-Ombs Away. Luigi waved to Peach and Mario, and then slapped another "Koopa Troopa Down" sticker on his copter.   
Bowser was driving alongside the remaining Koopa Troopas. "Forward ho!" Bowser commanded to the Troopas, and they drove as fast as they could.   
Toad drove his motorcycle up near Bowser's car. "Hey punk, wanna drag?" Toad said, as he turned up the gas on his motorcycle and left the Koopa King in the dust.   
Bowser coughed the dust away. "No miserable little mushroom beats King-of-the-Road Bowser Koopa in a race!" He poured on the gas to catch up with Toad.   
Mouser honked his horn to the last few Koopa Troopas, driving the tank on which the Thunder-Robirdo was placed. "Out of my way! Coming through!" The Koopa Troopas gave Mouser plenty enough space for him to drive the Thunder-Robirdo through.   
Mario looked in his rear-view mirror. "Uh-oh," he said to Peach. "Here comes trouble. And it's in the form of-a-Mouser driving that-a-Thunder-Robirdo!"   
Peach opened her door and got on the roof of the truck, carrying Bomb T.'s bag of Bombs. "Just keep going. _I'll_ take care of Racer Rat!"   
Mouser fired an egg at the truck. Peach gasped as the egg triggered an explosion right near the truck. The last remaining Koopa Troopa (Luigi had hit the others one with Bombs) jumped off of his car and onto the truck. But Peach threw a Bomb at the Koopa Troopa, who stupidly took it back with him to his truck, where the Bomb blew up in his face.   
But then, Mouser drove the Thunder-Robirdo right up to the truck. "Jump away, Princess Peach!" he shouted. "I'm gonna blow that tanker truck off the road!"   
Peach stood up heroically. "Yo! That's what you think!" With that, she threw the entire bag of Bombs into the Thunder-Robirdo's nose. Needless to say, Mouser was not at all happy about this. He panicked heavily.  
_BOOM!_   
The Thunder-Robirdo exploded, knocking Mouser high into the sky. Peach cheered to herself triumphantly as Mouser flew right by Luigi's copter. Luigi put another sticker on his copter and took out another Bomb. "What-a-comes up must go down-a," he said, dropping the Bomb so that it got near Mouser.   
Mouser saw the Bomb in front of him. "Not again!" he said, right before the Bomb exploded, knocking him even further into the air. He screamed as he disappeared from sight in the twinkle of a star.   
Toad and Bowser were by now neck-in-neck. Toad shouted to Bowser. "Foist one t'reach da Mt. Rugged Grand Canyon gets da spaghetti sauce! Deal?"   
"Deal!" Bowser agreed mockingly. "For sure it won't be you, Biker Breath!"   
The Mt. Rugged Grand Canyon was a long vertical chasm in the middle of Mt. Rugged. Mario and Peach were driving the tanker truck right by this canyon while Luigi flew overhead in the dustbin helicopter.   
"We got them all, Mario! Every one of Bowser's State Koopa Troopas!" Peach said victoriously. Then she realized something. "But what about Bowser Koopa?"   
They drove the truck over a bridge in the canyon, and Luigi flew over it. Mario parked the truck and Luigi landed the copter. The three of them got out of their vehicles and watched what was happening on the other side.   
"I think we're about to get an answer-a," Mario said, in reply to Peach's realization about Bowser.   
Toad and Bowser had reached a tie on reaching the canyon, so Bowser called for a tie breaker. "Hey, Warthog Boy, let's play chicken!" he insulted Toad. "Whoever slows down first loses!" Toad agreed to the challenge.   
The two engines started roaring at top speed toward the edge of the canyon. The Mario Bros. and Princess Peach gasped as the two riders made a defiant jump across the rugged canyon.   
The way it turned out, Bowser's car ran out of gas during the jump, and he crashed into the mountainside as Toad's motorcycle made it all the way over the canyon. Bowser looked down over the gorge. During which, his car loosened from the mountainside. He and his car fell out and plummeted down.   
"_Whoooooooooooooooaaa!_" Bowser screamed as he made the big drop. Luckily, as he fell, he opened up a parachute in the backpack he had been wearing. As he slowly descended downwards, he shouted up to the good guys. "I'll be back! You can't keep a bad Koopa down!" With that, he made a safe landing in the river at the bottom of the canyon.   
Toad had by now done enough as the Toad Warrior, and so, his wish wore off and he transformed back to his normal self. "Wow!" he said, talking in his normal squeaky voice again. "No more Toad Warrior until the next time I need it!"   
Mario ran up to his paezano and gave him a hug. "Ha hey, you made eet, Toad!"   
"We all made it!" Toad said, proud of himself.   
"Thank you, my friends!" Peach said congratulatorily. "You've saved the Mushroom Kingdom once again! There will be spaghetti sauce for everyone."   
"Sounds-a-good to me!" Mario said, doing his V For Victory finger sign. He ran over to the tank full of spaghetti sauce.  
"Wait, Mario!" Peach said. "Control yourself! I said spaghetti sauce for everyone!"   
"I can't-a," Mario said to the Princess as he stood in front of the tank. "I've-a-been eating dried pasta for three weeks! I gotta have it!" With that, he turned the valve on the faucet on the back of the truck. A stream of spaghetti sauce squirted out onto Mario's face. The sauce gurgled as Mario positioned himself for the flow to aim for his mouth.   
"You got it all right!" Peach said, and Luigi and Toad laughed along with her joke.

* * *

So there you have it, my novelization of the SMBSS episode "Toad Warriors". My next fanfic novelization will be of the Super Mario World cartoon episode "Send in the Clown", and you can bet it'll be more than just the episode itself!


End file.
